The Trouble With June
by apropie furtuna
Summary: [Daltry Calhoun] In her grief June gets into a lot of trouble with Daltry and can't even understand why.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know who does. Miramax maybe?

Takeoff of the last deleted scene. Kind of an alternate ending.

* * *

Daltry Calhoun had had a long day. He and June had spent the day packing everything they had left with some help from Doyle and Frankie. Daltry felt terrible doing this to June. He had only just met her a few months ago. Now he had to take her to live with some woman she hardly even knew. It seemed like everything went wrong for Daltry. Since the day he left June and her mother he had changed for the better. He had his own company and was pretty wealthy. But just around the time the two of them pulled up in Ducktown, Daltry's company was sinking and Daltry life was going back to the way it was 14 years before. June's mother had died and she was left with poor Daltry who was slowly losing everything. They had only had a short time to get to know each other, and now his house was getting repossessed and Daltry knew moving would be hard on the girl. And it was. June was furious with Daltry. Her mother had died and left her with Daltry who was selfish enough to let them become poor and basically homeless. He should have been thinking about her and what she needed, not his stupid company. She desperately wanted to tell him how much he had screwed up and she really didn't care if she got yelled at. If Daltry was such a pushover it would probably be easy to drill some things into his head so he wouldn't screw anything else up.

June sat on the front steps of the house that no longer belonged to Daltry and thought things over. The other three stood outside with her and watched the REPO men take away the last of the furniture. They stood there for a while. Daltry stared at June, feeling bad for her. He studied her for a moment. She looked sad and lost.

"You ready?" He asked expectantly. June ignored him completely and purposely, making him feel like an idiot. She was always doing this to him, being incredibly insolent and not caring in the least what he thought. He felt his temper rising.

"Now," he said sternly.

June looked up at him. "Stop nagging me!" He just looked at her angrily. "You're so annoying..." she looked at him straight in the eye, "you and your half-baked business schemes."

Daltry looked at her in disbelief. "What'd you say?"

"You're pissin' me off. I don' wanna go to Flora's house." Daltry stood there and took it all in. "She's a fat-ass, ring-tailed bitch."

Daltry's teeth clenched and his nose flared. He had a look of fury on his face. June looked at him, and when she noticed he wasn't storming up the stairs to punish her, she stood up as bravely as she could.

"I'd rather fry in hot lard than go to Flora's house. I'D RATHER BE EATEN BY MAN-"

"ENOUGH!" Daltry shouted finally. He advanced on her. "You get down here right now young lady and I'm gonna put you over my knee!"

"I don't give a great big steaming pile a dog crap! And it'll be a-"

"I've had it," he said, climbing up the steps and yelling, "I'm not gonna let you dictate what goes-"

"I hate you! You ruined my life!" She yelled, pointing a finger in his face. "And I'm stuck here! And it's- you know what it is? It's a swamp! It's a suck hole!" She shouted more incoherent yet insulting things and Daltry grabbed her arm, not having any of it.

"You know what? I've had enough of your attitude. Yeah I know your mama died and that really sucks but I did NOT ruin your life! I know you're upset but it's been months! And you've been treatin' me like this since the day you came here."

June had stopped yelling but groaned in frustration and tried as hard as she could to pull away but he had a tight grip on her arm and just pulled her closer.

"I don't know what you think you can get away with June, but you gotta treat your daddy with respect, no matter what."

"He's right June," Doyle said suddenly from where he stood in front of the house. Daltry gave Doyle and Frankie both a look and Frankie hastily lead a confused Doyle towards the backyard.

"And if yer not gonna respect me then I guess I gotta teach ya how," he said quietly and sadly, regretting already what he was going to do. He knew June would hate him but he also knew that she knew that how she had acted would inevitably lead her here. Since there was no traffic in front of the house and Frankie had lead Doyle away, he just forced her against the white railing and quickly pulled off his belt. June made no attempt to escape because she knew she had nowhere else to go and there was no real way to escape a whipping. So June held on tight to the railing and winced and the first blow came down on her baggy jeans. She wasn't going to cry because she was a real strong girl like her mama and managed her whole life without a father present. And she didn't cry, not even when Daltry brought the belt down for what seemed like the millionth time. After he stopped, June reached into her pocket and took out her glasses which she had taken off just before so they wouldn't fall off. Daltry eyed them as he fumbled with his belt.

"You want contacts?" he asked awkwardly.

June didn't look at him. "I don't want anything from you," she said darkly yet quietly.

Daltry looked at her incredulously and made to take off his belt which he had barely put back on. "You need remindin' kid?" he said angrily.

"No," she said almost reluctantly, not looking him straight in the eye, instead staring at his stupid blue sweater thing.

"No what?"

"No, sir," June gave up. The look in his eye said he wasn't messing around.

"So are ya ready now?" His voice was quiet and caring again. He slipped back into character.

June nodded and looked around the house and saw Frankie and Doyle coming around the side. Daltry and June got their stuff and the four of them got into Frankie's car and drove off towards town where Flora lived.

The car was silent until Doyle stuttered, "Di-did you get away with bein' so bad June, or did ya daddy strap ya?"

The car was quiet again and June just stared out the window. After a while Daltry looked back at Doyle from the front seat and said, "No Doyle, she didn't get away with bein' so bad." he glanced at June and then turned to the front again.

"Oh," Doyle said quietly.

June felt bad for ignoring Doyle but she really wanted to be left alone. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting Daltry to hit her. He had never even yelled at her before today. He was usually very timid around her because he wasn't sure at the right thing to say was to a girl who had just lost her mother. He rarely even talked to kids. Hell he was barely an adult himself. But June knew he would explode at her soon because she had been a wise-ass to him since the day they "met".

They finally arrived at Flora's house and began to unload all of June and Daltry's belongings. June avoided Daltry and Daltry kept an eye on her especially when she was around Flora. He knew she probably didn't even mean those things she said about her, but he had to be sure she wouldn't repeat them to Flora herself.

Later on, they ate dinner with Flora, and Doyle and Frankie were invited too.

"Thanks' for helpin' Daltry and June out, boys," Flora smiled.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Daltry looked at his daughter to see if she'd say thanks' or anything like it but she didn't.

"You're w-w-welcome Daltry," Doyle stuttered enthusiastically.

June shook her head. "Jesus Doyle, you sound like a retard. Didn't I teach ya anythin'?"

"JUNE!" Daltry shouted. Flora gasped. Frankie sat there awkwardly like he wasn't sure if he should leave. Doyle nodded his head, knowing he did sound like a retard, but tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. He was hurt by his new best friend. "June...," Daltry couldn't think of anything to say. He was too mad to think. "I can't believe you June. How could you say that to him?"

June rudely ignored him again, rolling her eyes like he was an idiot and whatever he said wasn't worth hearing. "JUNE! Look at me!" She didn't look up. "June, why don't you just go upstairs and I don't know...just wait for me." June got up and stormed upstairs as loud as she could. She sat on the bed in her new room and kicked the dresser angrily. How could she be so stupid? Sure Doyle sounded like a retard, but she didn't need to tell him that. She didn't even apologize to him. Well she was sure Daltry would make her after he was through with her.

Daltry looked at Doyle sadly. "I'm sorry Doyle. She didn't mean ta hurt yer feelin's."

"Yeah she did. I know how I sound. How come June's be'n so bad?"

"I dunno Doyle; I think she misses her mama. She won't be bad fer long. Don't you worry."

"A...are you gonna whup her again Daltry?" Doyle asked eagerly.

Daltry shrugged, "Yeah Doyle I gotta."

"Good."

"Now Doyle, don't you be sayin' that. June's your friend. I know she ain't actin' like it but she loves you Doyle. Why do ya think she's been teachin' you how to read?"

Doyle shrugged, "She's my friend."

Frankie stood up. "Well, I guess we'd better be going then. Come on, Doyle. Thanks for dinner Flora."

"You're welcome Frankie. Bye Doyle," she said, smiling sweetly.

Frankie and Doyle left and Flora and Daltry started cleaning up everything.

"Sorry about that," Daltry said sheepishly. "I know she didn't mean it but...I mean...who the hell says something like that?"

"Oh, Daltry. She's just...upset. I would talk to her but I don't think she wants to talk to me at all at the moment," Flora said soothingly, patting Daltry's shoulder.

"But why Doyle? What did _he _do?" Daltry sounded utterly frustrated and confused.

"I really don't know Daltry."

Daltry put the last dish away in the cabinet. "Thanks' Flora. I hope she gets wantin' to talk to ya. You're much better at it than I am."

Flora smiled. "I hope so too Daltry."

Daltry walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on June's door. "Enter." Daltry entered and stood by the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. June was sitting on her bed looking up at him, waiting for him to speak. But instead he walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned towards her. "Why do'ya gotta do that ta Doyle? Huh? I mean I could understand if ya did it to me, but Doyle? C'mon."

June shrugged, "He was gettin' on my nerves. I waste my time every day to teach him to read and he keeps talkin' like a moron. What am I supposed to say? Wow Doyle, you sound _so_ intelligent!"

"Yeah, you gotta say stuff like that. The guy thinks yer his best friend. Treat him nice."

June didn't say anything for a while. "So ya probably want me ta apologize to 'im?"

"Yeah I do, but not today cause he already left with Frankie."

"So...is that it?" June asked hopefully.

He sighed. "No, that's not it. June, I want ya to start talkin' to Flora. She's a good person. I think she'll be able to help ya with whatever you need."

June didn't say anything.

"Ok...that's it...oh yeah, no treatin' me or anyone else like shit please." Daltry gave her a hug and walked out the door. June sighed. Thankfully she had gotten away without getting into any real trouble. Of course she would apologize to Doyle and she might even talk to Flora. She didn't really hate Flora. She was just mad at Daltry for being so selfish and stupid.

The next night June went to Doyle's house where Frankie was staying to talk or "flirt" with him. She couldn't see why Frankie didn't like her. She was trying to be perfect around him but he barely seemed to notice. She wanted someone to like her. But Frankie just ignored her which made her want to try harder. Tonight June was ready to do anything possible to impress him. Including drinking. A lot. She would have wondered how he had managed to not notice her drinking her fifth beer after what happened last time if she weren't so drunk.

June stood on Doyle's dock with Frankie who was sitting on the end with his feet dangling over the water. He was smoking his third cigarette of the night and quietly listening to June spill her guts. He had missed June sneaking each beer out of the cooler behind him somehow, maybe because she was making such a racket with her ranting about how much she loathed Daltry and Flora and her mother for leaving her with the two of them and everything else she hated about the world. Frankie really couldn't understand what she was talking about. He quite enjoyed Daltry and Flora. They were pretty cool for Americans. He thought Daltry was doing a good job so far with June. He personally thought she was pretty much impossible. She needed much more straightening out than he had already done, judging by the way she was talking now. If only he were here now. Frankie didn't want to think about it. No matter how much the kid tried and failed to seduce him and how annoyed he got with her, he would never sell her out to her father. Truth be told he was getting rather irritated with her loud bumbling complaining but he thought he ought to listen to her because she was a girl and girls needed to be listened to.

When she finally paused for a moment he looked at his watch. "Oh God June it's late," he turned around and looked at her. "I think we should be getting you-"

June looked at him blankly with a half-empty beer in her hand. "Holy shit June! Have you been drinking those?" he looked in the cooler. "Not again June! We're both gonna be in trouble for this one! June, June, June. WHY? We're dead. You're definitely dead. Oh SHIT!" He slapped his head. "Come on now, let's go. Into the car..." Frankie lead June to his car and helped her into the passenger seat. "Hang on I'll be right back."

Frankie ran into Doyle's house and grabbed a plastic bag that she would probably need. Doyle came out of his room. "Where's June? Is she okay?" he asked. June had apologized to him earlier that day and he was acting more friendly to her now.

"Oh, yeah, she's fine," he swallowed, "I'm just bringing her home."

"Oh," Doyle said sweetly and he walked of to his bedroom again.

Frankie ran back to the car and handed June the bag as he got in. He didn't want her throwing up in his car, especially since it was a rental. He thanked the Lord silently that he had left his car in Australia. After a few minutes of driving they reached Flora's house. Frankie helped June out of the car and half carried her to the door. He knocked loudly and hurriedly. He wanted to get June inside quick so she could puke her brains out in the privacy of her own bathroom. He hoped Daltry would be a little lenient about this.

Flora answered the door.

"Oh my gosh. June! Here let me-" she took June's arm and helped her inside. Daltry, who was sitting on the couch, sprang up when he saw June and Frankie.

"It's about time ya got he-. Jesus June, not again!" he cried.

Flora gasped, "Again? This happened before?"

"Yeah it has... Flora will you take her to the bathroom and help her out please?" Daltry asked, not looking at her but looking at Frankie who still stood in the doorway.

"Of course baby."

Daltry walked towards Frankie with fury in his eyes. "What the hell is this? This is the second time in two weeks. What's yer problem?"

"Nothing Daltry. She was behind me. I didn't notice her drinking until I noticed how late it was. Then it was kind of too late to do anything. I'm sorry. I should have watched her more closely."

Daltry sighed. "'S alright. Not your fault. She's just an unpredictable kid always lookin' fer trouble."

"Sorry, I just didn't think she would do it again."

"Me either. I probly shouldn'a let 'er get away with it last time. But it was her first time gettin' drunk y'know? She looked so scared 'n helpless. What was I supposed to do?"

"Nah Daltry, you did the right thing. Well, sorry for all the trouble. See you soon," Frankie said as cheerfully as he could and left the house quickly.

Daltry ignored June until he went to bed. He was too angry to talk to her. All he could do was wait until morning. Then he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Before he went to his room he checked in on her, hoping she was asleep. She was. He looked at her for a while, trying to understand.

In the morning Daltry had to leave for work early because Calhoun Industries was just getting back on its feet and he couldn't afford to waste any time until the whole grass problem was fixed. Flora was already awake and making breakfast when he got up.

"How'd ya sleep, dear?" Flora asked.

"Great. Do ya always get up this early?"

"Yeah. Always have... So, how are things with...?"

"I dunno Flora; I haven't talked to her yet. I will when I get home."

"Oh, Daltry, please be nice. She's just a kid," Flora said sadly.

"I know Flora. Will ya tell her not to go anywhere when ya leave? I gotta go."

"Yeah..."

"Thanks Flora." He kissed her on the cheek and left the house. Flora had made the perfect breakfast for a hangover. When June woke up she brought it upstairs and helped her eat.

"You feelin' better baby?" Flora asked, rubbing June's back.

June nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She lay back on her bed.

"Uh June, I gotta go to work. Your daddy said not to go anywhere. It's probly for the better. You look terrible. A 14 year old girl shouldn't be drinkin'." She stroked June's hair. "And you don't wanna be gettin' any puke in your gorgeous blond hair."

"I know, I know. What the hell's my problem Flora. Can't I just be good? I was never this bad with Mama."

"I don't know June. What I do know is that you'll be okay," she said getting up from where she sat on the bed and heading towards the door. "I'm leavin' for work now June, call if ya need anythin'. Daltry said don't leave." Flora left the house leaving June all alone. June thought about what had happened the night before and what might happen to her later on that night. She began to feel sick. She had treated Frankie like shit. She used him. She had taken his beer and got drunk and had probably gotten him into trouble. She had to apologize. And she was going to once she felt better. June decided to try to sleep before she passed out from the major headache she had.

A while later June woke up feeling better. She got dressed and walked to Doyle's house so she could talk to Frankie. On her way there Frankie drove by in his rental car. June stopped as he passed her. Frankie took a second look at his rear view mirror and backed up when he noticed it was June on the sidewalk.

"Hey June, what are you doing here?"

"Actually I was going to see you. I wanted to talk."

Frankie looked at her for a minute and then said, "Alright, hop in." June got in and started talking right away.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Frankie. I can't believe what an idiot I am. I hope I didn't getcha in trouble."

"Uhh not yet. I'm not sure. You?"

"Haven't even talked to him. I'm probly in deep shit."

"Yeah, I'd say."

"I don't care though. Whatever."

"Ha. You will. You will definitely care June, maybe not now, but soon."

June sat there thinking for a bit. She suddenly remembered something Flora said. Oh yeah, she wasn't supposed to leave the house. _Oh well_, she thought, _I still have time to get home and if I don't then who the hell cares? S_he took a look at the time to be sure. Daltry would be home very soon. Maybe he already was. If he was she didn't doubt that he would be reallymad.

Frankie and June were driving down the dirt road that lead to Doyle's house when a car sped up beside them. June looked at it, wondering who would be driving to Doyle's house. Maybe someone wanted to by Daltry's old mansion. But the car was Flora's and the someone was Daltry who was trying hard not to hit a tree in the tiny space he had on the one lane dirt road.

"Uhhh Frankie?"

"Yeah June?"

June pointed out the window with her thumb. "Oh, shit, what the bloody hell does he want?" Frankie said, slowing down.

"No, no, no, don't stop the car. Please!" June pleaded with Frankie.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do June? He'll kick my ass if I don't!" He looked at Daltry, "Jesus, how'd he get here so fast?"

June shrugged. She really didn't care _how_. Frankie finally slowed the car to a stop and June rolled her window up and locked the door. Daltry stopped in front of them and got out of Flora's car fuming. He marched over to June's side of the car and ordered, "Get out." June shook her head and glared at Frankie. "Get out of the car June." Daltry wasn't yelling the tone of his voice let her know that he was furious. "I said get out of the car! Now!"

June wasn't cooperating so Frankie unlocked the doors. Daltry lunged for the handle and yanked open the door. He grabbed one of June's blond braids and pulled her out of the car. Frankie looked at Daltry, trying to figure out if he should leave or not. Daltry waved him away. When he left Daltry started yelling at her.

"What the hell are you doin' June!? D'ya like gettin' in trouble? Huh? I told ya ta stay home! I already talked ta Flora 'n she told me she told you this mornin'! Now you got a good reason for why ya disobeyed me?"

June shook her head. " I jus' wanted ta talk ta Frankie."

"The same Frankie who helped ya get inta trouble last night?"

June nodded.

Daltry sighed. "Ok then. Turn around and put your hands on the hood of the car." June obeyed. "Now I _should _make ya drop ya britches but I dunno how that is with girls so I'll just even it out if ya know what I mean." Daltry unbuckled his belt for the second time in three days, unattaching his cell phone from it and putting it in his pocket. He got into position behind June and brought the belt down on her backside much harder then he had two days ago. He kept bringing it down over and over again until he thought he had made his point. Before he let her up he asked, "Are ya gonna disobey me again?"

"No, sir," June replied shakily. That was enough for him. He backed away from her a little and put his belt back on. June wiped a few stray tears off of her face as quickly as she could. Daltry didn't notice. He enveloped June in a big hug and held on to her for a while. "I'm sorry Daltry," she whispered.

"'S okay baby," Daltry said, rubbing her back. After a while they got into Flora's car and drove back to Flora's house. She wasn't back from work yet when the got there. They made dinner for her as a form of a thank you and left it on the table. While they waited for her to get home they sat on the couch leaning against each other and watched TV.


End file.
